The Wishes of Neville Longbottom
by Emeraldd Star
Summary: This is a fic about Neville getting ten wishes granted, only part one, and very fluffy, but hey so READ IT AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE REVIEW!!!


I thought I was a squib

A/N Here is a little something I've been working on for about three weeks between my Miranda stuff (yes folks I am posting more) and some Draco Ginny thing I've been doing. Oh and I know that this doesn't have anything to do with Neville but if you haven't read either of those DO. So back to Neville I felt sorry for Neville because he always gets the bad end of things. Then I got to thinking I wonder what Neville would wish for if he some how got blank amount of wishes. SO any way this is going to be mostly Neville but there will be some Ginny mixed into the fic. Have fun and enjoy. WARNING- this is about as fluffy as a big sheep who is hugging a rabbit. Once more enjoy

**How It All Began…**

**By Emerald Star (and don't you forget it)**

It was a cold winters night. Neville scuffled along the corridor. He had just received a detention for getting taunted my Malfoy and actually trying to stand up for him self. Neville's thoughts were filled with methods of torturing Snape and Malfoy. The various methods ranged from Devils Snare to a large bath of bobotuber pus. Neville liked using plants, he had a way with them. In his opinion it was like Malfoy having Crabbe and Goyle beat him up, plants were his friends. Neville didn't have to many friends. He did have Harry, Ron and Hermione but they mostly kept to themselves. He was also friends with Seamus and Dean but at the moment his only real friend was Trevor, his toad. Poor Neville, right now his life seemed like one mistake or disappointment after another. But a luck would have it his entire life was about to change right then. As before mentioned Neville was scuffling along the corridor, well when scuffling one tends to look down right? Peanut gallery: right. It just so happens that right then Neville was looking down and saw a little purple mouse. He was shocked, he had never seen a purple mouse so he rubbed his eyes and when he looked again the mouse was red. Neville squatted down and scooped the small furry creature in his hands, he felt compassion for it because he knew that if he didn't do anything that this poor lost soul would end up Mrs. Norris's dinner. So he put it in his pocket and decided to keep it as a pet until he could show to Hermione, who would then probably confiscate it and show it to professor Dumbledore. Once at his dorm Neville took some cotton and a little box and made a small house for the little guy. He then gave it some of the roll he had snuck from the dinner table. When he saw that the mouse had fallen asleep he looked at it with a maternal pride and said "I'm calling you Sir Princess". You see Neville still thought that princesses had much more fun, but he also liked knights so he gave a bit of both worlds.

~*~

The next morning at breakfast he plopped down in his usual seat in between Ginny and Seamus. Neville had decided not to tell Hermione because he knew that she'd take Sir Princess away. Instead he would tell the next smartest person he knew, Ginny Weasley. Ginny was very smart and she was also one of his very good friends, he had even went to the Yule Ball with her in fourth year. Ginny was also not in his potions class, so she didn't hear about his pathetic performance or horrid marks there. So just after they were served Neville whispered in Ginny's ear "Gin meet me in the tower after lunch I've got something to show you." His answer was her nod. After a hard mornings work Neville soon found himself walking up the stairs to the tower excitedly thinking about Sir Princess. In the common room he found Ginny with an excited look on her face and he grinned at her. "Let me go get it Gin" he said and ran up the stairs. He returned with Sir Princess in her little box. Ginny gasped "Neville where did you find her?" "just in the corridor. I scooped her up and brought her back here. I figure I'll ask Professor Sprout if I can have one of those small bird houses she keeps in the green house." "Wow you or we can keep it as a pet and maybe it'll turn out to be a new species. Or it might even have certain powers that we or you can discover!" Ginny looked amazed, and excited she seemed so glad that Neville had shared this with her he said "what's this you or we stuff of course we'll keep her together, it'll be fun." Ginny looked surprised for a moment, and then did something the normally shy girl had never done, she hugged him. Then she ran from the common room to her next class blushing all the way. 

~*~

Over the next week things improved considerably for Neville. He was doing much better in potions because they had moved in to a unit that went hand in hand with what they were doing in herbology. He also had Sir Princess to look after and play with. In addition he also discovered his friendship with Ginny was growing in leaps and bounds. Our story really starts on one sunny Friday afternoon where Ginny and Neville were sitting with princess by the lake. Neville was trying to teach her to jump through a small hoop, which was really one of Ginny's bracelets. Ginny was studying for a big divination exam. This was the type of afternoon when you just want to sit and stare at the clouds with a friend. Neville had just put away the hoop slash bracelet and he turned to Ginny. Neville had been noticing just how pretty she was lately, but every time a thought like that entered his head he just pushed it aside, dismissing it as spring fever. Besides she was a bit of an item with Draco Malfoy (A/N look H/G people don't get me started…). Neville then turned back to Sir Princess and said "my aren't you a lovely shade of green today." Indeed she was, today the small creature was a marvelous shade of turquoise, the color between the sky and the grass. A small voice then piped up "why thank you." "Ginny did you say something?" Neville asked in a fairly confused tone. "No I thought that was you, wasn't it?" Ginny said vaguely. "you two are incredibly stupid,it was me." Ginny and Neville both looked at Sir Princess "was that…" Neville said "no it couldn't be" Ginny said. "Princess?" they both looked astounded "you can talk!" "Yes I can. I would like to say several things to the both of you. The first is thank you for taking such good care of me. The second is I have a proposition to make; in exchange for you telling me some basic information I will grant each of you ten wishes. The third is that Sir Princess is not my name it's Temorin the Colorful and Wise, or Temorin to you." Whilst Temorin (formerly known as Sir Princess) was saying this Neville and Ginny were staring in disbelief at the small creature. Ginny regained her tongue first and said, "What kind of information where did you come from, what are you and why Neville and I?" "Ginny my dear put your mind at rest. To answer some of your questions I am a gumblyrin, and I came from the forbidden forest. Why Neville and you Ginny, it's because you showed me compassion and cared for me, took me in gave me food and a home that's why Neville and you get the prize."Neville who had been gawking with his mouth open this whole time came to his senses and finally said, "Can Ginny and I have a moment alone, we'll only be a second." "But of course" said the gumblyrin in his tiny squeaky voice, which was starting to get annoying. Neville and Ginny walked over behind a tree and sat down. It was Ginny who broke the silence, "well should we take the offer?" "I want to, it seems really cool to have ten wishes anything you want…" Neville then got a glazed look in his eyes which stayed there until Ginny said sharply "I think that we should accept depending on what he wants to know." "Okay that sounds good whatever you want Gin." Said Neville in a dreamy tone with that look still in his eyes. "Good then it's settled then" was Ginny's answer. The pair came out from behind the tree to greet an anxious Temorin (formerly known as Sir Princess) when he was them he said "have ye reached a decision about my proposition?" "Yes we decided that it depends on the information you want to know." Said Ginny with a determined authority. "Oh that" said Temorin (Sir Princess) "I just want to know how to get to a certain city in America, it's called Miami." "If you don't mind me asking sir, why that city certainly there is a nicer place less far ow." Said Neville. The ow was caused by Ginny stomping on his foot "Well you see" said a slightly more sheepish Temorin (Sir Princess) "my girlfriend left me and she said that she was going to Miami, I changed and now I want her back so I went up to the school to find someone who knew where Miami was. When you found me I was too scared to speak because that awful cat had just chased me all around the school. I also had to make sure that you were intelligent and you wanted things. You see if you didn't want anything then my only thing of value wasn't valuable any more, and I had no collateral." "Oh come on to the school then I'm sure that we can find a map for you." Said Neville while it was Ginny's turn to stare in disbelief. "Wait" said Ginny when she regained her voice, "how do we know that you really can grant wishes?" "Oh that" said Temorin (Sir Princess) "here I'll grant you one free wish right now that won't be included with your other wishes. Go ahead make a wish." "Okay" said Neville "I wish that the red flower over there would turn into a sweet." "Alright go and eat it Neville," said Temorin (Sir Princess). Neville daintily took a bite and his face was suddenly alight with surprise, "It's really real. Ginny it tastes like creamy, sugary strawberries. Sir Prin- I mean Temorin this is amazing." Neville exclaimed. Temorin (Sir Princess)'s only reaction to this was to grin (well grin as best a gumblyrin can) smugly at Ginny. She said, "Alright I believe you, lets go up to the library." She said this is the way only some one who has just been proven horribly wrong can. The little party then proceeded to the school to find a map for Temorin (Sir Princess) and to find the start of an adventure for Neville and Ginny.

A/N okay I know that it was short but hey what are you going to do? So what I guess I'm really trying to say here is REVIEW I DON'T GET ENOUGH AS IT IS SO IF YOU READ THIS HAVE THE DECENCY REVIEW!!! Thank you that's all.


End file.
